Over the past several years, the University of Washington Primate Research Center has emphasized the development of resources and research programs to address the crises AIDS has presented to our society. We will have to draw upon these resources to respond to the need for the creation of a Simian Immunodeficiency Virus Vaccine Evaluation Unit (SVEU) to support development of potentially beneficial vaccines for further trials as HIV-1 vaccine candidates. During each of the five years of the contract, up to 100 Macaca fascicularis (per year) that are certified as free from specific pathogens (simian AIDS-related viruses and Ebola-like virus) will be imported from our Nature Habitat Breeding Facility in Indonesia; they will be maintained at the Center's Primate Field Station under BSL-3 housing with support from trained veterinary care staff and will be handled using BSL-3 procedures for those macaques exposed to SIV or HIV-2. Under the direction of the Project Officer, we will perform immunogen and live virus challenge studies in the M. fascicularis, and monitor and record any potentially toxic effects during immunization trials by routine physical examination, hematological assays and serum chemistry analysis. In addition, we will generate and maintain a database of medical records that will document each animal's health status, including TB test results, weight, hematology and other pertinent medical findings. At the discretion of the Project Officer, selected vaccinated animals will be challenged with live SIV/HIV-2. These challenged macaques will be monitored for immunologic and virologic responses which will be recorded. A prompt and accurate data reporting system will be developed to transfer information to the Project Officer.